Defying The Unfortunate Fate of The Golds
by Pitaloka
Summary: This fic is a sequel of 'When The Coldest Saint Falls in Love'. All gold saints died and were punished. However, they were saved. Who did save them and can they meet Athena and help her to save the world again? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**I claim that Fleurel, Fahira, The Kingdom of Eternal Ice and The Hidden Kingdom of Golden Pyramid are mine.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own all Saint Seiya characters. They belong to Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.**

**A/N: **If you dislike fanfic with OCs and dislike Alternate Universe fic, please leave this page....

**Defying The Unfortunate Fate of The Golds**

**Chapter I: Fahira, The Female Pharaoh of Hidden Kingdom of Golden Pyramid **

_Gold saints, you've lost your bodies. You only have your souls._

_But the Gods don't intend to forgive your sins._

'We're Athena's saints. Even if we anger the Gods and have to die, we won't hesitate. We live for Athena as Athena's saints!' said Shion.

_Gold saints, the highest rank of the saints, you're only ordinary humans. We'll seal your souls. The price defying the gods will be your souls forever and you will not rest in peace. Your souls will stay here forever._

'We live for Athena. Even if you trap us here forever, we'll not give in!' said Dohko.

'Even if you seal our souls here, humans, who inherit our will, will appear!' said Shion.

_Even so….even if such people appear…_

_They can't defeat the gods._

_Humans can never surpass the gods._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fleurel woke up from her sleep. Her sweat made her sleeping gown wet. She looked around. She was very relief that she was still in her chamber. However, she had had a nightmare and her heart beat quicker than it should have.

'Camus…' she muttered. Her tears fell down to her cheeks.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

'Yes?'

'Excuse me lady Fleurel…Lady Fahira has come.'

'_Fahira?'_

'Lady Fleurel?'

'Oh…Please tell her to wait in the throne room. I'll be there in fifteen minutes!'

'All right, lady!' said the guard.

Not wanting to make Fahira wait any longer, Fleurel changed her sleeping gown and went to the throne room quickly. When she arrived there, she didn't greet her. For a moment, she only watched her holding Witty (Fleurel's angora cat) and was stroking its fur.

_Fahira...She is the young female pharaoh of Hidden Kingdom of Golden Pyramid. Like the kingdom of Eternal Ice, Hidden Kingdom of Golden Pyramid is one of six isolated ancient kingdom. The kingdoms were isolated by the will of its ruler's will and power. _

_Fahira had been taking her throne since eight years ago. Her black eyes showed her dignity and her brightness. Her long-straight black hair was combed neatly. Her fair skin seemed flawless. Her red lip seemed very attractive and sensual. However, her manner actually was not as sweet as her appearance. Her father's strict upbringing and her environment built her personality tough, stern but elegant. Her kingdom was well-hidden in a dessert. Many adventurer had tried to explore the dessert to find her kingdom but they always failed because there was a very big-scale sand storm that was called 'The Great Sand Storm' that could wipe them out and annihilated them in a very short time._

'Fahira..'

'Oh…Fleurel, how are you?' said Fahira as she let Witty go.

'I'm fine and…why do you come here?' said Fleurel.

'I come here because I feel very depress. My environment is changing now. My kingdom is being covered by invisible darkness and my people are suffering after the weird eclipse has happened.'

Hearing the news, Fleurel fell in silent.

'Fleurel? Why are you so quiet? Do you know something?' asked Fahira.

'Lately, I always get nightmare about somebody….' said Fleurel.

'My dear Fleurel….you must have been dreamt about some ridiculous events again, musn't you? I'm sorry but I think your dream is just a dream and it obviously has no meaning. Instead of your unreasonable dream, the condition of the world is currently more important. The world is changing post the eclipse!'

'No….no…no….Fahira, please listen to me….My dream has relation with the unexpected eclipse and my dream always comes to reality. I know it sounds ridiculous for you but please trust me! My dream is not just a dream. I've experienced it many times,' said Fleurel.

'What do you mean?' asked Fahira as she frowned. She was really surprised to what she had heard. She had never expected that her friend has such extraordinary ability.

'My dream has relation with somebody. I assume that he also had role in preventing the total eclipse that had passed and that caused the changing of the world nowadays,'

'Did you say _he_? Who is this _he_ you meant, anyway???' asked Fahira curiously.

'Well…I dreamt of Camus of Aquarius. He and his friends had role in preventing the eclipse,'

'Camus of _what_????'

'Camus of Aquarius'

'Aquarius? Camus of Aquarius? Aquarius is one of constellation, isn't it? Then…why did he use 'Aquarius' name and who is heand why did HE have role in preventing the eclipse????' asked Fahira. This time, she seemed more confused than before.

'Camus is one of the knights of Zodiac whose duty is protecting Athena. The knights protecting Athena are called as saints. Camus and his friends are gold saints. In my dream, I saw him die and his soul was sealed. Fahira, you major '_Converting Realm_' right? I bet you can use your technique to help and free them from the curse of 'The Gods and Goddeses of Olympia'.

'What? Why should I help them? They're not my people. My power and my authority are only my men! Besides that, I don't want to be involved in _The Holy War_ of the saints of Sanctuary! ' said Fahira.

'Fahira..please..Camus and his friends have helped us. He and his friends were very devoted and faithful to their faith (to their goddess). They even didn't hesitate to sacrifice their life for their goddess and for the sake of this world although their goddess and people in this world gave little care to them!'

Having heard Fleurel's demand, Fahira fell in silent and lost in her thought. She thought and considered whether or not she helped Fleurel to revive the golds. Finally, she spoke up.

'Fleurel…I'll help you but one thing you have to remember that although Camus and the others can be revived, their power won't be as strong as before. They may use their power as a saint but they won't be able to increase their poweruntil its maximum limit.'

'Ah…'

'How is it? Are you sure that you want them to be alive?'

'Yes…' said Fleurel as she bent her head. She couldn't imagine Camus's reaction if he found out that he came back to live but he couldn't use his power. Her tears fell down to her cheeks again.

'Fleurel? Are you okay? If you hesitate, I…'

'No! Please begin the ritual! We need them to help Athena to protect this world!' said Fleurel as she wiped her tears and tried to smile.

'All right then…I'll summon my guards to bring me _Ankh_ bestowed from my ancestors to help me to do the technique. Reviving the Death is not as easy as you imagine. By the way, you haven't told me about the amount of the saints that died and were cursed,'

'Fourteen' said Fleurel in short.

'Okay..We'll begin the ritual soon,' said Fahira.

'Thank you, Fahira.' said Fleurel


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: **I don't own all Saint Seiya characters. They belong to Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.

**Chapter II: The Return of The Gold Saints**

Tomorrow morning, Fahira's guards came to Fleurel's kingdom. They brought fourteen _ankh _requested.

'Fahira, what are cross-like things your guards handed to you?'

'Oh? Well…these cross-like things are called as 'ankh'. We believe that this thing is a symbol of life and represents life.'

'Really? How do you use those things to revive the golds?' asked Fleurel enthusiastically.

'After breaking the seal, I'll remove the gold saints whose form had changed into stones there. Afterwards, I'll drape this ankh to every gold saints' neck so that their body can change into normal. All right…Everything has completed. Shall we begin now?' asked Fahira.

'Yes…Please follow me! Last night, I have prepared great room for this ritual,' said Fleurel as she led Fahira and her guards to the room guarded by Fleurel's guard behind her throne room.

'Open the door, please!' demanded Fleurel.

'Yes…My lady!' said the guards as they bowed and opened the door.

When Fahira arrived there, she seemed rather surprised. The room was very wide. The air filling the room was very cold and the atmosphere was rather scary even though the light still could enlighten the interior of the room.

'Fahira, are you okay?'

'Yes..Let's begin the ritual now!' said she.

'Ukhar! Uzeikher! Lit the torches!

Fahira closed her eyes and concentrated. Fleurel looked at Fahira's red lip uttering something outside her tongue and her knowledge. Suddenly, the cold air changed into the warm one and there was whirl wind in the room. The gold saints appeared in front of them after Fahira ended her pray and opened her eyes afterwards.

"FAHIRA! LOOK!"

Golden spiral light circled in the ceiling of the room. When the golden light disappeared gradually the two women saw an extremely tall and huge obelisk. They were amazed but their amazement changed into fears when they saw many figures were 'planted' into the obelisk.

"Oh…"

The women closed their eyes quickly after looking at the figure 'planted' into the large and tall monumen. "I...It's so cruel" said Fleurel soon after she recovered from her shock. She walked towards the obelisk. The ice queen grimaced as she showed the object. She felt as if she was watching a 'human plantation' in a great obelisk! They seemed so tragic. Her heart was torn apart after looking at the Aquarius saint's condition.

"F…Fleurel…"

Fleurel walked over to the obelisk and saw it from very close distance so that she could see the one she loved closely. She looked at upward and saw the water bearer saint's face. His face seemed so calm, serious and expressionless. She did not find pain in his face but for some irrational reasons she could see sadness within his lifeless eyes.

_Camus… Once I fall for you, you had been taken away from my life…._

_Once you fight, you met your death._

_Once you fulfilled your duty, you are abandoned and are damned! _

"Fleurel"

"Fahira…"

"Let's leave this room and let our sub ordinates work! Inkhanaten! Ophantep! Drape these _ankhs_ to every gold saints' neck so that their body can change into normal! If their body has returned into their normal shape, you must take the _ankhs_ from their neck! ' ordered Fahira as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

'All right, my lady!' said Fahira's guards.

'Ukhar! Uzeikher! Bring fourteen tunics for them and put them on their body and laying them down on _recovery beds_ so that they could regain their power!' ordered Fleurel still looking at Camus.

'All right, lady Fleurel!' said the guard as they followed Fahira's guards.

"_Camus you'll be freed soon. Don't worry!"_

"Now...Let's go!" said Fahira as she grabbed Fleurel's hand.

Fleurel said nothing but she nodded. The two women left the great room and let the guards worked.

An hour later, all gold saints had awoken. All of them were confused.

'Where are we?' asked Aiolia bewildered.

'The temperature is cold there and everything seems in white,' said Mu anxious.

'Were we thrown into Hell?' asked Kanon half afraid, half curious.

'No…We aren't….'

'Camus?'

All gold saints stared at him.

'Do you know something?' asked Milo. He seemed baffle.

Camus didn't answer. Actually, he knew the answer but he decided to keep silent and not to tell them the truth because he didn't want to make his friends shock.

'Oh! So you all have already woken up! Lady Fleurel and Lady Fahira are waiting you all in the throne room. Please, follow me gentlemen!' said a guard.

When Camus and the other gold saints arrived there, Fleurel and Fahira greeted them.

'Camus…' she said as she approached to Camus's direction.

The other gold saints seemed very surprised. However, they kept observing Fleurel who was standing next to Camus.

'Fleurel? What is it? What've you done to us?' said Camus dryly.

'Well..Camus…I…I…I and Fahira decided to revive you,' replied Fleurel.

'Why?' asked Camus. He wasn't interested to know who Fahira was and he even ignored her deadly glare to him. Fleurel felt that Camus was very angry because she had involved into his business so far.

'I…I…I asked Fahira to help you because both Fahira and I feel that the world is changing after the eclipse has happened,' said Fleurel.

Hearing Fleurel's explanation, Camus frowned trying to remember what have happened to him, to his friends, and to the world,.

'Eclipse? Hades….'

'Huh?'

'Nothing…' said Camus.

'Hey! Hey Camus! Who is the hell the woman standing next to you and what have happened to us? We should have been trapped but…Where are we and where is Athena?' asked Aiolia.

'She is Fleurel, the queen of The Kingdom of Eternal Ice,' said Fahira.

'Who are you? Where is Athena? Did you take her as a hostage?' asked Milo.

'My name is Fahira and I'm Fahira a female pharaoh of The Hidden Kingdom of Golden Pyramid. Taking her as our hostage? For what reason? We're the rulers of the _Ancient Kingdom_,' said Fahira solemly.

'_Ancient Kingdom_?' asked Aiolos.

'I don't believe you! Where is Athena?' snarled Aiolia.

'She is in Sanctuary. She gave her staff to Artemis,' said Fahira gravely.

'Fahira…' said Fleurel as she stroked Fahira's back.

'Artemis? The goddesses of Moon?'

'Not only her, Appolo the god of Sun also there and my kingdom and my people are suffering because of their dominion this world,'

'WHAT?' said Aiolos.

'Well…I think you won't understand and don't want to believe ! Ophantep! Lend them your maks! You two have more than three masks right? Lend these gold saints your masks and let them investigate what's going on!' ordered Fahira.

"Yes, Lady!' The two guards of Fahira ran to their rooms and brought their masks.

'F…Fahira…Let them prove it by themselves, Fleurel! Thay have right to know their beloved goddess's condition!' said Fahira.

'Ah… Ukhar! Uzeikher! Please lend them your capes! You have more than four capes right? Please lend them only for this time!'

'All right lady!

Fifteen minutes later, Ukhar and Uzeikher brought their capes.

'Huh? What is it? Egyptian mask?' asked Kannon as he observed the cape.

'It seems very scary,' said Aphrodite as he held the mask.

'Why do we have to use the masks and the cape, lady?' asked Mu politely.

'You all should have been punished and trapped in two worlds. If you all show your identity to everyone you meet, there are many possibilities for you all to have caught and punished for the second time!' said Fahira.

'I see,' said Mu.

All gold saints had worn the capes as well as the masks on their face in fifteen minutes.

'All right now! Let's decide who wants to meet and pick Athena up from Sanctuary?' asked Shion.

All gold saints raised their hand.

'Wait! Wait! If all of us go to Sanctuary, we'll be suspected!'

'Shion…Do you have a plan?' asked Dohko.

'Yes! I, Dohko, Saga, Aiolos and Shura will go to Sanctuary to pick up Athena.

Deathmask, Kannon, Milo, and Mu will go to Jamir to pick up Kiki and Shiryu. Camus, Shaka, Aiolia, Aphrodite and Aldebaran will go to Japan to meet and pick up the _Steel saints_ and four bronze saints! We must be hurry! Our time is very limited! We can't let Artemis and Apollo dominate this world! Let's move!' said Shion.

After asking permit to the queens, the gold saints were escorted until they arrived at the interior of cave where the entrance of the Kingdom of Eternal Ice could be found at the wall of the cave.

**To be continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Saint Seiya. They belong to Masami Kurumada.

**A/N:** Okay, honestly….I do not really follow Saint Seiya Heaven Overtue (I only watched until the golds saints were cursed) so if you find out many mistakes in this fic. I'm sorry. However, I will be glad if you want to give me pieces of information about the episode.

**Chapter III**

**The Wrath of Ellysion**

Sanctuary had fallen and was ruined after Athena gave her domination to Artemis, the goddess of the Moon. During her dominion, the light in the daylight was not as bright as before. In contrast, the moonlight was brighter and enlightened clear and black sky when the night came. The goddess of hunter was sitting in her throne and was holding Athena' wand. The great full moon became the background of her throne. Soft breeze of the air touched her long wavy blonde hair and touched her hair. Beautiful and attractive the goddess may be but very few knew that she was scary. Her beauty covered her monstrous ambition. Her face was serene and seemed so calm but her serenity was disturbed when she felt her Angles landed smoothly on marble floor and knelt after her.

"Icarus, Theseus, Odysseus…What's wrong with you? Why do you come back early?" asked Artemis frowning. She knew her Angles's patrolling schedule. They usually departed in the afternoon and returned at the daylight but now they returned faster than before.

"Forgive us, Artemis-_sama_. We come here to deliver you foul news."

"Foul news? What are you talking about? Does human make sins again?"

The goddess of Moon was wondering if the human still did their sins. However, she was wrong.

"No, my lady! It's all about the imprisoned gold saints!" said Theseus still knelling down.

"Imprisoned gold saints? What's wrong with them? They have been cursed because of their sins and they are now nothing! What do you mean by this foul news?"

Icarus and his friends exchanged their looks. The angles were doubt. They were afraid of consequences that they had to bear if they told their goddess about the news. However, they got rid of their doubt now that they considered themselves as angles not human!

"My lady, the imprisoned gold saints vanished."

"_What_? How comes?"

"Forgive us my lady….We do not know how they could vanish. What we found there when we arrived was only the water filled in the coliseum!"

"Take me to the coliseum. Now!"

Icarus and his friends nodded and flew leading their goddess to the coliseum while Artemis followed them by stepping the moonlight. Her hair waved in the air. The wand of authority shone brightly in her hand enlightening dark environment around. When they arrived there they saw nothing but the coliseum. Artemis felt her blood was boiling and the desire of ruining the human race filled her heart. However, her rational prevented her from destructing them.

"Icarus, Theseus, Odysseus. What do you think of this? Who will be responsible for this?"

"It must be Athena! She owned the gold saints and they served her!"

"Are you sure? How do you know that Athena freed them while her wand in my hand? How can she free the imprisoned golds while she cannot revive her fallen gold saints after the battle of Sanctuary?"

Theseus fell in silent after his goddess broke his argument.

"What if the agents were….human. In this case…Athena's saints?"

"Perhaps…"

"But how could they free them?"

"That's your duty now! I will go to the peak of Olympus and go to Elysion in where my father lives in and rules all of us! Icarus! I order you to tell Apollo, my brother, about this! Theseus! I order you to watch over Athena and you-Odysseus-I order you to keep your eye on the saints who have just stated their oath to become my followers!"

"Understood, my Lady!"

Artemis left the angles and headed to the peak of Olympus in where she could find another gate leading her to Elysion. As a goddess of Moon, Artemis only needed her moonlight to lead her to the peak of Olympus. Once she arrived there, she walked upwards until she felt the air pressure vanished and she flew. Several moments later, she arrived at the gate of Ellysion.

Elysion was a wonderful place in where the Gods and Goddesses of Olympia were gathering and in where chosen people lived in. Garden and lawn were everywhere. Flowers and animals were around. Maiden and servants could be found anywhere.

Artemis was walking on marble path and she nodded when some of Elysion servants greeted her. The goddess of Moon walked along the path and empty corridor. The dark corridor was enlightened by golden light emitting from her wand. She stopped in front of a huge golden door. She inhaled and exhaled the air softly. Afterwards, she opened the door. The goddess of hunters saw her father was talking to Hera, the goddess of Family. They seemed so happy. Consequently, Artemis did not dare to interrupt and say any words. She even did not move from her place until finally her father realized her presence.

"Artemis, my daughter, what's going on? Why do you come here?"

Artemis walked to Zeus's direction and knelt after him.

"_O_…Zeus my father…The Lord of Elysion and the God of Thunder….. I come here because I bring a bad tiding I have to inform you."

Zeus and Hera looked at each other.

"Bad tiding? What do you mean?"

"The gold saints….They were vanished!"

"_What_? _How_? Why do you so reckless?"

"Artemis! What have you done! You're so reckless! How can this happen?"

"I am sorry father…mother…I do not know why but I have ordered my Angles to watch over Athena and her saints who have just stated their loyalty to us newly!"

"Artemis! How dare you say so! They should not have been regained their freedom! They dare to challenge us! Why can you simply say that you do not know and only order your Angles to watch over that little brat and her ignorant saints?"

"_O_….Hera…My wife, my bride and the Goddess of Family…please calm down! Artemis' Angles are now watching them. I am sure they are not fool. They know their duty and know what to do. Artemis maybe does not order them to trait the gold saints' tracks but I am sure they will track them down and seek the agents who are responsible for this," said Zeus as he saw the goddess of the moon who nodded in response.

Hera said nothing but raging flames could be seen in her eyes. Wrath and discontentment filled her heart. When Artemis saw her, she could sense that her mother might do mischief thing to human race after she told her about this news.

"Artemis…"

The goddess of Moon looked at his father. The God of Thunder came to her and touched his daughter's cheek.

"Artemis my daughter….The Goddess of Moon….We are super beings and should not be either challenged or beaten by those mortals! I'm sure you can solve this problem. Return to your place and visit Apollo! I am sure he is waiting for you and your explanation."

Artemis nodded and stood up. She curtsied for the last time and left the throne room leaving Zeus and his enraged wife.

**To be continued….. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Saint Seiya. They belong to Masami Kurumada.

**Chapter IV**

**Mission Begins!**

Cold wind blew hard when the fourteen gold saints were gathering in front of the cave. When they looked outside everything was in white. The ground and trees were covering by snow. Cold temperature could be felt even though they were wearing their mask and their cape. For a moment they stayed in the entrance of the cape not willing to leave. They felt that they had no enough preparation to meet their goddess now even though they were lent a set of clothes for disguising.

Well….they were lucky now that they got the clothes and they were not objected (except Deathmask) when Fahira and Fleurel asked them to wear the set of clothes and cape. They could accept the reason why the women ask them to wear such garment for disguising. They felt very lucky to have worn the clothes. By wearing such clothes, they did not need to feel frozen. However, there was a saint who was whining of his state now.

"_ACHOO_…..What a very cold weather! I wish I could take a bath in a bathtub filled by hot water!" whined Aphrodite as he put off his mask. His whining only made one of his fellow standing not too far from him set his mask down and rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Shut your mouth up! _**You**_…..Cross dresser!"

"SHUT UP YOU STINGY AND PATHETHIC CRAB! Do you think that you are better than me? If I am a cross dresser, then you _**are**_ an _**inhumane boaster**_!"

This time, the merciless and scariest gold saint had his blood boiling in his blood vessel.

"Are you challenging me?"

"No! I _**am not**_ challenging you but I _**am**_ pushing you into a corner!"

"_WHAT_?"

"You two cut it off! We have no time to argue!" said Shion as he came over to the two young saints and managed to separate them.

"_PAH_!"

The saint of Cancer shifted his head to see the cape's wall and tapped his foot on the ground in annoyance and wished that he could knock the Fish saint out. Shion inhaled sharply and saw to all of his fellows.

"Are you all ready now?"

"We are ready!"

"Good! We'll carry out our mission now! Be careful and make sure you always _**wear**_ you _mask_!" said Shion as he gave Deathmask and Aphrodite deadly glare causing them to wear their masks.

"Deathmask, Kanon, Milo and Mu! You shall depart now! Find Kiki and visit Shiryu in Jamir! My feeling says that they are still alive!"

"Yeah! Yeah!...and what else do you want us to bring you? Green tea? Herbal medicine?"

"You do not need to bring me such thing! Just watch yourself!" said Shion coldly.

Deathmask smirked and felt so content to have made the ex-Great Pope get angry.

"Enough Deathmask! We must go _**NOW**_!" said Milo as he punched the brutal saint on his head.

"_OUCH! IT HU_…"

"Enough, Deathmask! Follow what Milo says!" said Kanon as he managed to prevent Deathmask to hit Milo on his face.

"_Whatever_…" said Deathmask and he sighed.

Deathmask, Kanon, Milo and Mu left the cave first after putting on their mask.

After fifteen minutes, Shion turned to his remaining friends and called five of them.

"Aldebaran, Aiolia, Shaka, Camus and Aphrodite… Are you ready now?"

"Yes!"

"Good! Camus…"

"…."

"Camus?"

"…"

Shion stopped calling his name after looking at him put off his mask and saw his face. He seemed so thoughtful but so gentle.

"_Camus…What's wrong with you? What are you thinking and what does his facial expression mean? I have never seen his face that gentle!_" thought Shion. However, he was more surprised when he saw Aphrodite was moving his hands in front of Camus' face. It seemed that he tried to 'awake' him from his thought. However, he finally gave up and asked Aldebaran to greet him.

The green haired Pope saw Aldebaran came over Camus and called his names and patted his big hand on his small shoulder.

"_HEY_!"

The saint of Aquarius almost jumped after he felt Aldebaran's hand patted on his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked as he grimace in pain.

"I am sorry but Shion is calling you!" said Aldebaran as he pointed on Shion.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong Camus?"

"Nothing…." said Camus as he put on his mask.

"I see…Now that you all seemed ready, you can leave now!"

Aldebaran, Aiolia, Shaka, Camus and Aphrodite nodded and left the cave. After they saw the five gold saints disappeared from their view, Shion signaled Saga, Aiolos, Dohko, and Shura to come over him.

"Listen! We'll go to Sanctuary and take Athena from Artemis and Apollo's hands! We must be careful now that we do not know how great their power are and how many followers they have!"

Saga, Aiolos, Dohko, and Shura nodded in agreement and understand. They had ever experienced tormented death and now they had to be more careful to what they were encountering.

**To be continued….**


End file.
